


Betrayed

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Denial, Drabble, Fighting, Kuron, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, Sheith Month 2018, Some Backstory, Voltron, clone, prompt, season 6, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 24: BetrayalKeith breaks when Shiro betrays him.





	Betrayed

”Shiro!”.

Keith cried out the name of his lover as he ran for his life, sword in hand, ready to fight. The adrenaline was making his heart beat faster than ever, and all his senses were overly sensitive, just waiting for a deadly attack from the man he loved the most.

But this wasn’t Shiro. This couldn’t be his Shiro. His Shiro would never side with the enemy, try to destroy everyone, his Shiro wouldn’t try to kill him like this. It couldn’t, he had betrayed them, yet he didn’t want to believe it.

This couldn’t be happening. No, this couldn’t be happening.

Shiro had always been there for him, believed in him when nobody else would. Gave him a proper chance, stayed with him, listened to him, kissed him. Shiro were in all of Keith’s happiest memories, because after losing everything, Shiro had made him feel normal again, whole.

But now the Shiro he loved was gone, and the grinning maniac stood in front of him, ready to kill any moment. He screamed and taunted Keith, telling him he just could die. That nobody cared.

Was this what heartbreak felt like? Because it hurt, being called all those things. But the worst was to actually realize that Shiro had betrayed them all.


End file.
